The One That Got Away
by ajani's apprentice
Summary: Michael's quest to purge all of Cipher's influence has led him to two other's who have the same goal. Rated K just to be safe. Does contain slight hints at ColosseumShipping. Will tie in to some of my future stories. Oneshot.


Note:**A**** one-shot about ****how Wes and Rui met up with Michael. Italics is translation. The story takes place around a little less then a year before the World League. (The World League is a storyline of three parts I'll be writing when I finish Pokemon: Dialga and the Time Diamond. It will be in three parts.) It happens a few weeks after the events of Gale of Darkness. Also I only capitalize the 'p' and 'b' in pokeball when it's a type of pokeball, i.e PokeBall, GreatBall etc. If I'm just writing it as a broad term, i.e the trainer looked at the pokeball in his hand, then it won't be capitalized. **

The desert heat beat down onto the forteen year-old's head."Why does my Mom give me long sleeves if we live in Orre?" he muttered. "Vee." _"Try having a fur coat on." _Eevee said. The trainer looked down at his traveling companion. "Fine." he said as if he knew what Eevee had said. "I'll stop complaining." "Eevee." the pokemon purred. They continued to look around for a minute before the trainer sighed. "Looks like it isn't here." he said. Then he added "This is what you get, Michael, for thinking you could trust a nomad." he mentally berated himself. "If Lovrina were here she definitely would make fun of you for being so naive." he continued. He then mounted his bike and, once Eevee had jumped onto his lap, took off.

* * *

"Wes, are you sure?"

"It's the only way Rui."

"But-"

_"But_ nothing Rui! I wish I didn't have to do it but we need to know why this guy is following us! Remember, he has a Snag Machine."

"Oh, so this is about of some personal vendetta?"

"No. I promised you, Rui, I was over that and I'm keeping my promise. I just can't stand by when we, and possibly the whole Orre could be in danger."

"Fine. I don't like it but I'll go along with it."

"Thanks Rui."

* * *

Michael stopped the bike when he saw how late it was getting."Wow, time flies, eh Eevee?" "Vee."Michael exited and brought out some wood. After all, in Orre's deserts, which made up most of the continent, it was rare to find any trees. An oasis was virtually unheard of."Guys, come on out!" Michael cried out as he tossed some Pokeballs into the air. four pokemon appeared; a Golduck, Houndour, Togetic, and Vibrava came out. His Pokemon quickly began helping set up dinner. They've been throgh the routine many times before so they knew what to do. Soon a fire was going and Michael and the Pokemon were eating a tasty stew.

"Well that hit the spot." Michael said after they finished eating. After Michael and his Pokemon cleaned up, the teen returned all his Pokemon, except for Eevee.

"Looks like we're sleeping out here tonight." He said. Eevee gave a purr and curled up in Michael's lap. Michael stared up at the night sky, looking at all the constellations. He was to busy looking at the night sky to realize that someone was watching him. Suddenly he heard a Pokeball opened up and before he could move he found himself staring down at a Ursaring's claws which were at his neck.

"Don't make any sudden movements." a voice said. A young man, in his mid-twenties, walked up towards him. He wore a large blue jacket. He had tight fitting black pants with large black boots. He had a beige hair and his skin was tan. On his face was a white stripe, a tattoo which marked him as part of a nomadic tribe. On his left arm was a red machine. Michael recognized it as a Snag Machine.

"Why are you following us?" the man asked Michael. Michael looked at him incredulously. "Me following you? I didn't even know you were there! I'm looking for something." "You expect me to believe that?" the man said. "I don't care whether you believe me, snatcher." he said, not realizing what a mistake he made. Suddenly he felt Ursaring's claws dig deeper into his flesh, almost piercing through into his neck."Don't you dare call me that!" the man snarled. "Vee." Michael suddenly realized that Eevee was underneath Ursaring's other claw and from the weak squeak it gave Michael could tell that it was being crushed.

"Wes! Calm down." a young woman's voice rang out. The woman whom the voice belonged to stepped into the campfire's light. She wore purple shirt covered by a light blue jacket. She wore a gray mini-skirt and close to knee-high pink boots. Her mahogany hair was swept into a braid that hung loosely over her right shoulder. The man sighed and unclenched his fist, which signaled to Ursaring to loosen its hold on Eevee and lessen the pressure on Michael's neck.

"Sorry Rui. I let my anger get the best of me." Wes said. Michael looked up. "Wait did you just call him Wes and her Rui?" aked Michael. "Yeah, why?" the two asked as well. "Then you two must be the ones who saved Orre five years ago!" Michael said enthusiastically. Wes rolled his eyes. "Not another fan." he muttered, and Rui, who heard the mutter, giggled. "The name is Michael. Sorry if I was following you. I didn't know you were out here. I mean no one in Orre has seen you ever since you saved the region." Michael knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it. Wes sighed in exasperation. "It's fine." he said as he put Ursaring back into its pokeball. Rui however looked interested. "Michael. Are you the Michael that a few weeks ago-" "Saved Orre as well? Yep." said Michael as he massaged his neck.

"Gee, that was rough." he muttered. Michael then turned to his Eevee. "You okay buddy?" he asked. "Eevee." _"Yeah, although that Ursaring sure is vicious." _said Eevee. Turning to the other two he asked "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Doesn't matter." Wes said. "I'm sorry for jumping you. Now We gotta go." he turned to go but Rui stopped him. "Wes, wait." she said. Wes turned and looked at her. "Why don't we tell Michael? He could help us. He took down Cipher after all." Rui appealed. Wes sighed. "Because he'll slow us down. And besides who says he really is the Michael." "Wait, are you accusing me of lying?!" Michael asked, shocked that someone would accuse him of that. "Yes. Sorry if I seem to be paranoid, but I've had to deal with identity thieves before." Wes said not sounding sorry at all.

"Actually Wes, I believe he's telling the truth." Rui said. "I heard a news-report about him and the description they gave fits him perfectly.""Fine, so he is real. Doesn't mean he won't slow us down." Wes responded. Michael clenched his fist. No one called him weak, not even the guy who saved Orre by himself. "Oh yeah, fight me! I'll show you who's the weak one!" Michael said, picking up a pokeball from his belt as he did so.

Wes looked at him and unexpectedly smiled. "I haven't seen that type of guts in a long time." the young man said. "Fine. You may come along.""But I didn't prove how strong I was!" Michael said in confusion. "Yes you did. If you are willing to challenge me without hesitating then that's proof enough." Wes climbed on to his bike. "You want to know what we're after. I'll tell you as we ride." Michael looked at Rui who smiled apologetically.

"We're real close to what we are looking for so Wes doesn't want to waste any time." she said as she climbed into the sidecar of Wes' bike. Michael shrugged and mounted his own bike.

* * *

"So, what do you need my help for? Remember I've got something I'm doing already that you're distracting me from." Michael said as the bikes rode over the harsh desert landscape. "I presume you realize that just because you took down Cipher doesn't mean that you got rid of all that they have done." Wes said. "There are still Shadow Pokémon that have yet to be purified and me and Rui have been going around trying to find them."

Michael nodded even though Wes couldn't see him. "Yeah, I know that. That's why I was in the desert in the first place. I was looking for a Shadow Dragonite." Wes smiled as he said "Funny. We were looking for one as well." "You think it's the same one?" Michael asked. "Probably. Why does it matter? Are you scared to go after it alone?" Wes said, testing Michael's patience. "No, I'm just happy I've got more fire power with me. I could do it alone, but it would be easier with others." Michael responded, not falling for the taunt. Wes smiled. This kid might actually prove to be a helpful ally, and not a hindrance.

"How do you know where it is? I asked a nomad and he gave me a position but I didn't see it there." Michael asked, wisely avoiding to mention that he bribed the nomad and thought the man was a liar. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell Wes that a kinsman of his was willing to take money and then lie through his teeth. "What was the position?" Wes asked. Michael gave him the co-ordinates and Wes put them into his GPS. "I'll tell you why. The co-ordinates that you were given were an approximation. The Dragonite is really in a cave a little les then a mile away."the young man said.

"Oh." Michael said, then "How do you know?" "We were close by when you went to the place the nomad sent you. That's why we thought you were following us by the way." Wes said. He then continued "Rui can sense the a Shadow Pokémon's aura just like your snag machine can sense a Shadow Pokémon's aura."

"Before you ask, I don't know how I can. I was just born that way." Rui said, staving off the question Michael was going to ask. "Unlike your snag machine's sensor, I can extend my 'vision' so I can sense things from far away. The farther I extend my vision however the weaker it gets. I've had to practice to be able to extend my vision and I continue to do so." the young woman continued.

Wes smirked. "One of the advantages to having a real live human being doing the sensing." he said. Michael snorted. "Personally I like my machine's capabilities." he said. "Everyone is entitled to their opinion." Rui said. "Either way, Rui sensed that the Dragonite was in the cave so that's where we're headed." Wes said. Michael once again nodded even though no one could see him.

* * *

"Here we are." Rui said as Wes slowed down his bike and Michael followed his lead. They saw a small cavern in front of them, which rose out from the sand in the desert. While it was small, the cavern was still large enough that it masked the Dragonite from sight. They were close enough to hear roaring coming from the inside. "That's it." Michael said. Suddenly he felt as if he was going back in time.

{Michael's Flashback: Location: Gateon Port Lighthouse. Date: Around a month before.}

"Dragonite Shadow Storm!" cried out a man in a purple disco suit. He had a yellow scarf and a black glove covering his right hand. His hair looked like a ball colored red and white. "Lairon, Flash Canon! Kirlia, Shadow Ball!" a younger Michael cried out. The two Pokemon charged up their attacks and fired. The silver beam from Lairon was accompanied by the black and puple ball from Kirlia and the moves shattered through Dragonite's attack. They then collided with the dragon Pokemon itself.

"RAGH!" the pokemon cried out as it fell down to the ground. "It's over Mirror B!" Michael shouted. "Snag Machine, Activate!" The machine he wore on his left arm whirred to life as he slotted a pokeball into the capsule on his shoulder. It reappeared in the palm of his hand. "SnagBall-" he began, but got no farther since the dragon-pokemon suddenly roared and jumped to its feet. Blinded in pain, it started to rage as a red aura surrounded its body. "Outrage." Michael murmured before he had to jump out of the way as it threw a punch towards him. It then turned and, with absolute hatred in its eyes, the dragon stomped down on Mirror B's Pokeball. "No!" the eccentric dancer shouted before he ducked behind a crate to avoid a kick. Dragonite then flew up and punched a hole in the ceiling of the lighthouse which it then used to escape.

{End Flashback.}

"I was weak then. I'm weak no longer." the teen thought to himself.

"Michael, you there?" Rui asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine." Michael said. "Let's go." Wes said. "Wait." Michael said. Wes and Rui turned to look at him. "What?" Wes asked in an annoyed tone. "I need to do this alone." "What?!" the other two asked in disbelief. "I'm sorry but I must." "Why?" Wes asked. "I can't explain." Rui looked at him. "Michael, you can trust us." Michael looked at her and nodded. Taking a deep breath he told them about the Dragonite and how it had come to be out here. "It was my fault it escaped and I need to be the one who catches it." Michael ended.

"Why?" Wes asked again. "What do you mean?" "Why does it matter that you finish it?" Michael opened his mouth but didn't answer. He didn't know what to answer. "Let me guess," Wes began. "You need to redeem yourself. You think that because you let Dragonite escape you failed and you're weak because of it. To prove to yourself that you're strong you feel the need to do this alone." Michael thought about it and realized Wes was right. "How did you know?" he asked. Wes smiled. "I once felt the same way." he said. "I probably would still be like that if it wasn't for Rui." he added, causing Rui to blush slightly.

"Point is, it's alright to have help. You're not the weak if you ask for help and you don't have to go through with this alone." Wes finished. Michael smiled gratefully at the young man. "Thanks Wes." he said. "No prob." A roar tore through the air. "Now come on. We better get Dragonite and heal it."

The group walked in and, after a few seconds of walking, saw the dragon-type Pokemon leering at them. "Oh no." Rui said. The others could see what she was referring to. Dragonite's skin was pale purple. "The effects of it being a Shadow Pokemon for to long." Wes muttered. The dragon roared at them. "Alright then, let's do this!" Michael said. "Vibrava, Eevee, let's go!" Eevee jumped into battle as Vibrava appeared from its Pokeball. "Umbreon, Espeon, come out!" Wes shouted. His two steadfast companions appeared from their Pokeballs. "Altaria, Mothim, help us out!" Rui shouted. The two Pokemon appeared, ready to battle.

"Eevee, Take Down! Vibrava, Dragon Breath!" Michael said. "Umbreon, Night Shade! Espeon, Psybeam!" Wes commanded. "Altaria, Dragon Rush! Mothim, Signal Beam!" Rui cried out. All six Pokemon attacked. Dragonite screeched loudly. The sreeching caused all the Pokemon to fall down mid-move. "That's Shadow Down!" Wes yelled over the noise. Dragonite roared again and a large wave of shadow energy appeared. "It's using Shadow Storm!" Rui cried out. "Dodge-" all three of the trainers commanded but got no further since the move had already hit all their Pokemon. Dragonite's body glowed purple and it charged straight into the other Pokemon, one-by-one. "Now it's Shadow Rush!" Rui said.

Dragonite kept up the attack, going so fast that none of the Pokemon had more then a few seconds relief. "That's is some power." Wes said cringing. "It's stronger then before, too strong." Michael thought to himself. "Is it too late to help? Has it been completely been taken over? Are the three of us not the powerful heroes that everyone thinks we are? Or am I weighing Wes and Rui down? Maybe the two of them are too worried to do anything big because my Pokemon and I might get hurt." As he thought the last possibility Michael's heart sank. "Maybe Wes was right to have not wanted me." Suddenly he realized something. The reason Wes gave for his wanting to do it alone was not the only reason Michael had.

"No, we are strong. Perhaps alone my Pokemon and I would be weak but my Pokemon strengthen me and I strengthen them. Their presence makes me strong as my presence does to them. That's why I'm a trainer. To form a bond so powerful we draw strength from simply knowing that we're together. And I will bring that bond to Dragonite! It deserves that bond as well! I, no, WE won't give up!" Michael, who was stood up straight.

"Guys, return your Pokemon." he said Wes and Rui looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you serious?!" Wes said in disbelief. When he saw Michael nod, he grinded his teeth in frustration. "Did you not understand what I told you outside? You don't have to prove anything!" "No." Michael said. "I did hear you. I'm not trying to prove anything to myself. I need to prove something to Dragonite." Seeing that Wes and Rui were confused, Michael elaborated. "I need to prove to Dragonite that a trainer's bond can never be broken. When I lost to it, Dragonite believed that I lost my bond with my Pokemon, the bond that makes us strong. I need to prove to it that my bond is still there. It won't believe that unless it sees me battle by myself." Rui and Wes nodded in understanding and returned their Pokemon.

The other two nodded and returned their Pokemon. Michael then called out to his Pokemon, "Guys let's show Dragonite our bond!" "Vee!" "Vi!" Eevee and Vibrava cried out. "Vibrava use Rock Slide! Eevee use Shadow ball!" Michael said. Vibrava raised its head and let out a cry. Rocks appeared, seemingly, from nowhere and fell down on Dragonite, pinning it to the ground. Eevee charged up a purplish-black ball of pulsing energy which it shot at Dragonite. Dragonite roared as it was hit. "Now, use Round!" Both Eevee and Vibrava let loose loud sound-waves that multiplied in power when they combined with each other. The move hit Dragonite and the dragon-type let a loud roar. It then used Shadow Rush to free itself and then let loose a powerful Hyper Beam.

Without any hesitation, Vibrava flew straight into the Hyper Beam! "Vibrava!" Michael cried out in concern. The dragonfly-like Pokemon suddenly began to glow and the Hyper Beam rebounded,hitting Dragonite who fell to the ground. Vibrava began to change shape. It's wings grew and fused together. The two front legs fused and grew longer and claws sprouted from them. The back legs grew similarly. Vibrava's tail elongated its head ballooned to probably twice the previous size. The light dissipated. "Flygon!" the newly evolved Pokemon cried out. "Yes!" Michael said as he pumped his fist into the air.

For the first time, Dragonite looked uneasy. As it well should have. "Flygon, Dragon Tail! Eevee, Iron Tail!" the two Pokemon's tail stated to shine. Eevee's in a metallic way while Flygon's shown with blue energy. Dragonite roared and used Shadow Rush. However, the combined might of the two attacks punched through Dragonite's move. "Now Sandstorm!" "Flygon!" the dragon shrieked and a dust storm appeared, slamming into Dragonite. Dragonite was thrown into a wall. "Alright, time to finish this with the perfect move to prove my bond is still intact." Michael said. "Eevee, use Return!" Eevee was surrounded by white energy. _"This is the power of our bond!" _Eevee cried out as it rushed straight into Dragonite. Dragonite was slammed so hard that its body punched a whole into the cavern's back wall.

"Now, this time I won't fail. Snag Machine Activate!" The snag machine started up at Michael's command. "SnagBall GO!" Michael shouted as he threw the converted pokeball. Dragonite was sucked in. The ball rocked three times before it let out a chime. "Yes! I got Dragonite!" Michael cried out.

* * *

It was beginning to become light. Michael was saying good-bye to Wes and Rui. "Thank you. The two of you helped me a lot." Michael said. Rui smiled. "It was no problem! I was amazed at the bond you and your pokemon have and watching you all battle was thrilling!" Rui gushed. Wes smirked. Sometimes Rui just couldn't stop talking. After Rui was done leaping praise on Michael, Wes spoke up. "Michael, I want you to know that I've seen many trainers in my day. None of them have the spirit and strength that you have." Michael blushed. "Thanks. That means a lot, coming from you Wes." Michael said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I would like a favor." Michael looked at Wes. "Is that why you complimented me?" he asked. Wes pretended to be hurt. "Of course not Michael! I'm surprised you would suspect me of such lowliness." Rui sighed. "Just ask already!" she said impatiently. Wes chuckled. "Fine. Michael, how would you like to travel with us?" he asked. Michael was shocked. "W...W...What?!" he stuttered. Wes nodded. "Yes, I'm inviting you to travel with us. There is still so much left to do if we want to get rid of Cipher's influence. You saved Orre once, tonight you proved to me how strong you are. You're a good person and a powerful trainer. We could use your help. And of course," Wes added with a grin, "I'd be happy to train you so you'll become as strong as Rui and I."

Michael looked at the two young adults. He was so used to traveling on his own. But these two were the heroes of Orre! They were strong and, once you got past Rui tendency to talk a lot as well as Wes' sarcastic and serious nature, were great to be around. He could learn a lot from them. "Very well. I accept." Michael said.


End file.
